The Panda of the Zodiac
by LondonEngland
Summary: This is the story of Ryusaki the Panda. P.S. I suck at summaries. Please read. Rated T cause I'm a very paranoid person.
1. Ryusaki

Name: Ryusaki Sohma

Age: 7

Gender: Female

Bio: She is the Panda of the zodiac, and Akito hates her. He blinded her left eye be cause she was having a asthma attack . She is in the first year class of high school. She also gets sick very easily, so her asthma attacks are very bad and often.

Likes: Playing with Momiji, clinging to Hatori, Haru reading her stories, Reading to her self, Music, and singing

Dislikes: Being alone with Akito, Being alone period, crying, and loud noises


	2. Good-Bye

(Hatori's POV)  
"Are you sure you wont regret loosing the memories of her; your only daughter?" I asked looking at the couple seriously. "The only thing we have regretted for the past 7 years is ever having that ..that ..that monster as a child."Khoikhoi said holding his wife, Yoko close. Ryusaki watched us as closely as a lion stalking it's pray. Tears started forming in her one good eye. She watched as Khoikhoi held her older brother as I erased his memories first. "Azaru, hold still!" Yoko yelled at the 16 year old, he stopped squirming and held still. I erased his memories then his parents'. They walked out of my office and strait past Ryusaki. Tears dripped onto her skirt, as she baled her fist. She looked up at me, Her Red eye swirled to blue. I placed a hand on her downy head, Her white hair was as soft as downy feathers. I walked her to her bed room and sat her down at her desk. She puled out her Math homework. She Did her home work in seconds, she always was good at doing her homework. She put everything back into her backpack. She sighed, slid out of her chair and walked over to her closet. She packed all her clothes in her suitcase and then she packed all of her electronics. She closed the suitcase and walked over to me and said, "I'm ready." I took the suitcase from her and walked with her to my car. She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. We drove to Shugure's house, were Ryusaki will now be living.


	3. A New Home

(Shigure's POV)

There was small knock on the door. I opened it revealing Hatori and Ryusaki. "Well hello, and what bring you here Hari?" I said happily. Hari stepped inside with Ryusaki. "Akito wishes that Ryusaki stay here with you and the others." He replied placing Ryusaki's suitcase down next to her. I nodded and showed Ryusaki to her room. She started unpacking her things. Hari closed her door and told me what I new was coming. " Akito had me erase her family's memories. And he never wants to see her again." I nodded knowing that was definitely something Akito would say. "So how is her eye doing, is it healing alright?" I asked a little worried. "Yes, her eye is healing perfectly but Akito damaged to many nerves and sensors, I'm afraid she'll never see out of it again." he replied. I nodded and walked down stairs with Hatori and said, " I will call you if she has any asthma attacks." Hari nodded and left. I walked up the stairs and poked my head into Ryusaki's bed room. "Hi Shigure," she said bawling her fists. I steeped inside and sat on the edge of her bed, "What do you want Shigure?" she said annoyed. I wrapped my arm around her and said, " You know you can tell me how your feeling." Tears started to fill her good eye as her body started trembling. I pulled the 7 year old into a hug as she started bawling. "Shh...shh... it's okay... I'm here and so are Kyo and Yuki." I said trying to comfort the little girl. When she had finished crying she looked at me her eye returning to its normal red. Then there was a sudden crash from down stairs and a yell, "DAMN RAT!" Looks like this is going to be a ruff night.


	4. We're the Same

(Kyo's POV)

"Kyo are you destroying the house again?" I heard that damn dog say. "Shut up damn dog!" I yelled stomping my foot. Shigure walked down stairs and said, "Kyo you need to calm down." "WHY SHOULD I!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. A small girl poked her head into the room as Shigure said, "her." The girl stepped into the room and said, "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I wanted to ask if I could have something to eat, if it isn't to much trouble." I blinked then yelled, "Who are you!" "I-I'm s-s-sorry," she shuddered and ran up stairs. "Now look what you did you stupid cat." that damn Yuki said taking off his coat. "That, Kyo is Ryusaki the panda of the zodiac. She is going to be living with us from now on." Shigure said leaning against the door frame. "What?! Why is she staying here?!" I shouted. "Akito doesn't want her at the main house any more since her sister committed suicide and the rest of her families memories were erased." My eyes widened as I heard him say that. How could there be someone like me.


	5. An Empty Space Inside

(Ryusaki's POV)

I ran into my room and flopped onto my bed. I pulled my stuffed panda close. My tummy growled, I'm really hungry. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said quietly. A girl with brown hair walked in and sat on the edge of my bed and said, "hi there Ryusaki, I'm Tohru Honda it's really nice to meet you." I sat up and straightened my panda hat and said, "It's nice to meet you to." Then my tummy growled really loudly, I blushed with embarrassment. Tohru giggled and said, "Hey Ryusaki, would you like some dinner." I nodded. And with that Tohru picked me up and carried me down stairs. She sat me down at the table, I pulled out my picture of my big brother ans sister( the picture ). She went to the kitchen to finish diner. The man with purple hair looked at my picture, " Are those your big brother and sister Ryusaki? " he asked me I frowned and knoded. " Big brother dosn't love me anymore and Sissy is dead," I replied as the man who yelled at me before sat next to me. Shigure sat across from me and said, " My, my I haven't introduced these to gentlemen. This is Yuki Sohma, and that is Kyo Sohma. " " Akito told me that me and Kyo are the same." I said looking at Shigure. "Ah," he replied scratching his chin, "what else did he tell you?" Yuki said with worry in him voice. " He also said he would never regret hurting my eye and the last thing he told me to do was to not take my medication. " I replied. Everyone starred at me, " What did I do something wrong? If I did I'm really sorry. " I panicked. Shigure stood up and walked to the phone and called someone. He nodded and hung up on the other person. I fittled with my braclet, then Shigure sat down again. "I really wish they didn't blame me." I said quietly. Kyo glanced at me and said, " You wish who didn't blame you for what?" I looked down at my photo and said bairly audable, " Mommy, Daddy, and Big Brother blamed me for sissy's death and thats why they wanted they're memories eraised." Then sudenly Tohru walked out of the kittchen with a plate of rice balls. " Hey guys dinner is ready." she said putting the plate down on the table. Then she sat across from Yuki. I nibbled on my rice ball. Tohru looked at me worriedly and said, " Hey Ryusaki, is there anything bothering you?" I staired at her unresponsive. The room started spinnig a little.


	6. Sick

(Tohru's POV)  
I looked at Ryusaki as she nibbled her rice ball. " Hey Ryusaki, is there anything bothering you?" I said with worry in my voice. She just starred at me unresponsive. My hand flew to her forehead, she was burning up. "Ryusaki! You have a fever!" I shouted standing up slightly. She looked up at me and said, " I'm fine, I just..." she was cut off by a coughing fit. "Ryusaki! Yuki call Hatori, Kyo take Ryusaki to her bedroom, and Torhu go get some ice."Shigure said as he walked into the kitchen. Yuki ran to the phone to call Hatori, Kyo carried her to her room and I ran to get some ice. After I got the ice I ran upstairs and put it on Ryusaki's head. Ryusaki kept coughing and coughing. "Where did this coughing come from all of a sudden." Kyo said against the door frame. I was about to say something when Hatori walked in with Yuki and Shigure. "Oh Hatori, your here. Ryusaki, she's..." I said franticly when Hatori cut me off saying, " Sick. I know I could hear the coughing on the phone." Ryusaki turned her head towards Hatori and said in a soft voice, "H-h-hatori." Hatori walked over to the bed and knelt down to Ryusaki's level. "Ryusaki, you know you shouldn't worry your self." Hatori said taking out his stethoscope. After Hatori cheeked up on Ryusaki we all left the room to let Ryusaki rest. " So Hatori how is she?" I asked worried. "Well she just worried herself to much." Hatori replied. "What do you mean, you can't get sick from being worried." Kyo said. Shugure shook his head and said, "Well actually you can, and Ryusaki's body can't handle to much stress. She has a really weak system." Hatori rummaged trough his medicine bag and pulled out a bottle of medicine. He handed the bottle to Shigure and said, " Now give her medicine every day and call me if there are anymore problems." Then Hatori left, I hope there aren't anymore problems with Ryusaki.


	7. Memories

(Ryusaki)  
Tohru helped me make my lunch for my first day of school since I moved here. I generally like school except when people make fun of my hair and eye patch. When we finished making my lunch I put it in my backpack and I went up stairs and changed into my uniform. I couldn't tie my eye patch no mater how hard I tried, so I went down stairs to get some help. At first I was going to ask Tohru but she was buisy making her own lunch, so I started looking for someone else. I looked in the living room, and there sitting at the table was Kyo. I walked up to him and said, " Will you please help me put on my eye patch? I can't tie it my self." He nodded and tied the eye patch. After Kyo tied my eye patch Yuki walked in and sat at the table, I sat in my normal spot next to Kyo. " Um...Ryusaki?" I heard Yuki say, in responce I said, " Yes." Yuki then continued, "Well Ryusaki, if you don't mind me asking...what happened to your eye?" "Well, you see I was talking to Akito and I sudenly had an asthma attack and he through a vase at my face and well..." I stopped not wanting to continue.  
*Flashback*  
I fiddled with my beads as Akito starred at me, then an excruciating pain exploded inside my lungs. I dubbled over as coughing fits raked through my boddy. Akito shot up and started yelling at me. I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. Then I saw a vase herl twards my face. Then black out.  
*end flashback*  
Soon we left for school and walked in. Yuki took me to the office to get my scedual. When we left the office, Yuki left me at my home room class. I found an empty seat next to a boy with black and white hair. The teacher came in and asked me to introduce myself, I walked up to the front of the room and said, " Hello my name is Ryusaki Sohma." I then walked back to my seat and tried my heardest to pay attention but I kept wondering about the boy next to me, who had hair kind of like mine but with black roots not white. During free period I asked the boy, " Are you a Sohma too?" The boy nodded and said, " I'm Hatsuharu, nice to meet you." Then a boy wearing a girls uniform yelled, " Hey are you really Ryusaki Sohma, the panda." I nodded. Hatsuharu, Momiji and I started talking and after a few hours of talking the lunch bell rang. We were walking to the cafeteria when we met up with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. " Hey Ryusaki, I guess you met Hatsuharu and Momiji." Tohru said in a cheery tone. Kyo was about to say something but was interrupted by a boy with glasses, " I see you have not changed your dress habits, Momiji Sohma." Kyo sweat droped and said, " Will you shut up Takei!" But Takei just started yelling at me, " And you Ryusaki Sohma, that hat and eye patch are out of dress code, and your hair is worse than Hatsuharu's!" I grabed my hat and shook my head and cried, "No my hat was a present from my sissy!" Then before I could do anything one of the girls with him snatched my eye patch away and gasped at my eye. I quickly shut my eyes as the other girl was trying to yank my hat off. After I got out of their reach I clung onto Tohru and bawled my eyes out. Then Haru started yelling, " HEY! YOU BASTARD, YOU CAN'T TREAT RYUSAKI LIKE THAT. WOULDN'T YOU THINK THAT SHE HAS A REASON TO WEAR THAT EYE PATCH. AND HER HAT IS ONE OF THE ONLY THINGS SHE HAS LEFT TO REMEMBER HER SISTER. YOU BASTARD!" President Takei ran for the hills leaving my eye patch on the ground. I picked it up and Haru helped me put it on. After I calmed down we walked down to the cafeteria and ate lunch. It turns out Momiji and Haru are both zodiac animals.


End file.
